When the War is Over
by Bunny1
Summary: What if Ron had not interrupted Harry's birthday kiss during Deathly Hallows? How might things have gone differently for our young hero & heroine?
1. Chapter 1

Harry stared at the ceiling, Ginny nuzzled onto his bare shoulder. _What have I done?_ he berated himself, looking at the posters on Ginny's ceiling. It was only meant to be a goodbye kiss, a birthday kiss... but, he couldn't help himself... she was so beautiful...

"Ginny, I---"

"Harry Potter, if you dare _apologize_ to me for taking my virginity, I shall hex you into next week." she said, sliding out of the bed.

Harry couldn't help the little grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth then, leaning on his side to watch her get dressed.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?" he said, reaching out a hand to catch her wrist.

"Is that all I am?" she teased.

"Yes." he said seriously. "Beautiful inside and out. Nothing about you that isn't..."

Ginny smiled, coming down quickly to kiss him breathless again, then, pulled back with a sigh.

"What is it?" he asked, one hand on the back of her neck. "You're leaving tomorrow, even still. And, you don't want me to come with you."

"Gin..." Harry sighed, resting his forehead against hers, "your magic still has a tracer on it; you know that. You'd draw them right to us."

Her eyes stung, but, she knew he was telling the truth.

"I know..." she snuffled. "Listen... I love you, all right? I do... But... no one can know about this. We cannot... be together... not until the war is over. I have to protect you---"

"Bollocks!" Ginny growled, standing up suddenly, nearly knocking him off balance. "I can take care of _myself_!"

And, now it was Harry who stood, neither noticing nor caring about the fact that he was still fully nude, and his anger matching hers. "Not against Voldemort you can't!" he yelled, putting his hands on her arms. "Don't you get it? You're my weak spot; it's the only reason I have to leave you!"

Ginny looked at him sideways, refusing to completely meet his eyes.

"Ginny... if he knows you're... that I love you, that we're together... you will be nothing more than a bargaining chip to him! A pawn! And, he will harm you in ways you cannot imagine just to make me _watch_!" Harry said desperately, leaning down to look into her face.

Ginny sighed. "I know... It still hurts, though."

Harry pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on top of her head. It _did _hurt--- more than he cared to mention...

* * *

Six weeks had gone by since the trio had left. Ginny occasionally had to check on the ghoul in Ron's pajamas just to make sure he was still there. But, she wasn't doing so well herself. She was getting sicker and sicker. She thought maybe from a broken heart, but... Her Mum knew better.

"Ginerva." Molly said one morning, at the breakfast table, "You and Harry had sex, didn't you?"

Ginny blushed ten different shades of red. "_Mum_!"

"Don't you 'Mum' me, little girl; I've been with child enough times I know it when I see it."

Ginny's eyes widened, and she didn't look at her Dad. She didn't want to see his expression. Not right now...

"Ginny." Arthur said gently. "It's all right, but, we'll have to take care of this right away..."

Tripping back from the table, Ginny put a protective hand on her abdomen. "No! I won't let you do it!" she shrieked.

"Don't be daft, child; that isn't what your father meant." Molly said, pulling her back to the table. "Is it?" she whispered to Arthur.

"Of _course_ not." Arthur said, exhasperated. "However... we have to ensure that the child has a father in the eyes of the public."

Ginny frowned.

"It has a father..."

"Yes, and that's precisely the problem, isn't it?" Arthur said pointedly. "We cannot have it found out that you're carrying Harry Potter's illegitimate offspring, can we? Death sentence for both of ya."

"But, Dad---"

"No buts, Ginny. I'm sorry, but, you're going to have to wed, and immediately. It's the only way."

"I won't do it!"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are going to be a mother soon." Arthur said firmly. "You must think of the child first, and yourself second. Now, now..." he soothed, patting her on the head. "It's only temporary; once the war is over, you can get a divorce. All right?"

"That's not all right." Ginny muttered wrathfully. "He even tries to _kiss_ me much less... anything else... I will hex his bits off!"

Arthur sighed. "Yes, I know, dearie... I know..."

* * *

The war was longer than Harry had hoped, but, he was home. Well, at Hogwarts, the closest thing he'd ever had to a home. All he wanted was a snack and a 3-day-nap... But, he ran into Molly on his way to the stairs, and she _finally _let go of Ron and pulled him into a crushing embrace.

"I'm so glad you're all all right..." she murmured.

"Yes. Me too." he said quietly, still really just wanting to go to bed.

"And, about Ginny... we're sorry, we are... we only did what we had to do to keep everyone safe..."

Harry frowned, pulling back then. "What about Ginny?"

Molly swallowed hard, unsure how to tell him, but, Ron looked at him a bit sourly.

"You knocked her up, mate. So, they made her marry one of the members of the Order. Cousin of Fleur's. Wanted to hide that it was yours."

Harry whirled around, glaring at Fleur now. "You knew, didn't you? Had to've, and I've seen you... so many times..."

"I... I could not tell you, 'arry..." Fleur whispered guiltily. "She did not wish to marry... she was... 'ery 'ngry..."

The vein in Harry's neck, which was generally prominent when he was angry, was flexing like a rattlesnake about to strike, and his jaw clenched so tight, Ron and Hermione worried his teeth might break.

"It's not a real marriage, Harry. We promise. Just a show for appearances to keep them both safe... She's in Paris." Bill said softly. "Take a rest; you can get there in the morning."

But, to no one's real surprise, Harry's body vibrated for just a moment, and then seemed to pull into itself and out of eyesight...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Fleur looked at Bill with trembling lips now.

"Bill? 'e will not _kill_ Ettienne, will 'e?"

"Uh... let's hope not." Bill said, not wanting to speculate right now.

After all the poor lad had gone through, he couldn't blame him if he was a little irrational. He'd won the war, and his "spoils" didn't seem like they were waiting for him at all...

Ron wrapped a grateful arm around Hermione's waist, and she looked up at him, her head on his strong chest...

* * *

Harry found himself in a small, dingy flat, and looked around. He saw a lanky blonde, half dozing on a blanket before the fire, and nudged him gently with his foot, resisting the urge to kick at him.

"Eh?" he man muttered, his accent as thick as Fleur's.

"Where is Ginny?!" he demanded, all his patience having left him hours before he'd even found out about this... monstrosity.

"You must be 'arry Potter, _oui_?"

"Yes, that's me, now _where is Ginny_?!"

Ginny came into the room about then, wearing a fluffy bathrobe and looking... well, larger than he'd last seen her...

"Ginny?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Harry!" Ginny smiled, racing over to him.

Harry pulled her into a tight embrace, then pulled back slightly. "How... how could you?"

"I didn't have a choice, they made me!" Ginny huffed. "And, at least they chose someone nice, who was understanding enough that he slept the entire time--- as you can plainly _see_ by the way--- on blankets instead of the bed!"

"I'm sorry..." Harry sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I... just... I come back... and..."

"I know." Ginny said softly. "I'm so, so sorry..."

"No... we'll figure a way out of this..." Harry said, running his hands through her hair. "Oh, dear; I'm getting you all mucky..."

"That's all right." she said, laying her head on his chest. "Don't stop."

Ettienne, at this point, walked over. "Monsiour Potter... wizard world divorce is much... different than muggle world divorce." he said softly. "Much... quicker. She is not... you want her, you take her. She is more trouble than she is worth." Ettienne muttered, walking towards the kitchen.

Harry's temper flared a bit, but, Ginny grabbed both his hands. "Shh, you stop that. Let him be. We'll divorce in the morning. Right now... you need a hot bath, I think, and maybe a soft bed?"

Ettienne watched them walking towards the bathroom and sighed. She was a beauty, but... he in all honesty would _not _have picked her as his bride, as she had a temper worse than any woman he'd seen, and, he'd spent the last seven months sleeping on the floor of _his_ apartment, without so much as a kiss, much less any other... compensation... But, for the Order, for Cousin Fleur... Ettienne sighed. The funny thing was, despite everything, he had started to feel a certain attachment and familiarity to the strawberry haired beauty, and part of him... loathe to give her up...

Things had been a little strained for the past two days, however, since he almost kissed her. He thought she was about to kiss him as well, but, last second she slapped his face and raced into the bedroom, slamming the door. She hadn't talked to him at all since. And, he did miss that, the talks... something about her, she was so full of life, so... never his...

With a rueful smile, Ettienne grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey. "A long night ahead, eh, _mon amie_?" he muttered, reaching for a cup from the cabinet...

* * *

_Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away,  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away, oooh_

_When the war is over, got to get away  
Pack my bags to no place, in no time, no day  
You and I we used each other's shoulder  
Still so young but somehow so much older  
How can I go home and not get blown away?  
_

Ginny bent foward to start the water in the claw-footed bathtub, and Harry reached around, tugging at the soft cotton ties of her white bathrobe.

"Harry..." she flushed. "You've only just come back, and you haven't seen me... like this..."

"You're beautiful." he whispered, cupping her cheeks and smothering her with kisses, which she reciprocated with very little hesitation.

Their clothing was to the side; equally torn, muddy and useless by the time they slid into the bathtub...

_Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away,  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away_

_When the war is over got to start again  
Try to hold a trace of what it was back then  
All around this chaos and madness  
Can't help feeling nothing more than sadness  
Only choice to face it the best I can_

Harry forgot that he was weary. He forgot that he was hungry. He even forgot that Ginny's "husband" was on the other side of the door; that they'd been seperated for months. Everything but her fell away from him, and she was warm, soft, and beautiful...

She dunked him slightly under the water, and he came up, looking at her in surprise, until she pulled out some green shampoo, and began massaging it into his scalp. He leant back, his eyes closing, reveling in the absolute comfort of the moment... and fell asleep, right there in the bathtub with her...

_Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away,  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away_

_You and I we sent each other stories  
Just a page I'm lost in all its glories  
How can I go home and not get blown away_Ginny smiled sympathetically at Harry when he softly began snoring, but continued her ministrations until she was done.

"You at least deserve to wake up clean." she whispered, kissing his nose.

Carefully, she slid out of the bathtub and into a spare nightgown that she'd had hanging on the door. She reached down, between Harry's ankles, and pulled out the plug.

"Wingardium Leviosia." she said softly, trying not to wake him.

Using her wand to direct, she opened the door and guided him towards the bedroom.

Ettienne raised an eyebrow as he saw the wet, dripping, naked man float through the room, but, Ginny gave him a small wave. "G'night, Ettienne. Thank you..." she whispered, just before stepping into the bedroom and closing the door...

_Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
Ain't nobody gonna steal this heart away  
Ooohhh.._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke to find himself alone in a strange place, in a strange bed. He rubbed his face wearily, sitting up, and realized that he was still fully naked. Looking around, he wrapped a sheet around himself and walked into the living room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione smiled at him.

"G'morning, mate." Ron said through a mouthful of french pastry.

"Hungry? There's espresso, and pastries... and we thought you might need some clothes, since you didn't bring any with you, and you are not Ettienne's size."

At the sound of the name, Harry's brows knit slightly. He was being unfair, maybe, because the man had sacrificed seven months of his life to keep Ginny safe, yet not put his hands on her. However, it was still difficult for him not to feel _some_ jealousy and resentment at the man who was--- even if only technically--- her first husband.

"Where is Ginny?"

"Getting divorced." Ron said casually. "You should probably get dressed before she gets back so you can bring her back home."

Harry nodded, then looked at Ron sideways. "I know I didn't ask permission yet, but... you think it would be all right to just go ahead and marry her now?"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "Don't you think she wants a _real_ wedding this time? Time to pick out a nice dress, get flowers and guests and such?"

"No." Harry shrugged, starting to shovel the sweets in at this point. He had forgotten how absolutely _starving_ he was... "She was absolutely _miserable_ planning Fleur's wedding." he said bluntly. "I say, we get dressed, take breakfast to go, and go buy her a ring."

"All right by me... but, _you_ have to face the 'rents when you get back." Ron said.

"Yeah, well, right now... I don't think they are going to get mad at me."

"Is this about the baby?" Hermione asked timidly.

"No! Well, partly, but... we can't very well have it born illegitimate, or, worse, with _Ettienne_ on the birth certificate, can we?" Harry said distastefully. "Besides... I was _going_ to ask her anyway, the moment I got some rest and found her. Apologized and made things up to her..." he sighed.

"So, you're going to aparate back to Gringotts in London first? Because, otherwise, how would you pay for it?"

Harry frowned at her.

"I... but, I'm afraid to leave without her..."

"She'll be busy most of the day." Ron dismissed. "She won't think you cut out or anything. Besides, 'Mione or I will stay behind to let her know if she _does_ come back."

"No! I mean... I don't want you telling her where I am--- I want to show her myself..."

Hermione sighed. "Ronald, _you_ stay behind... Harry's going to need a woman's help picking these things out. But, first... _please,_ get some clothes on?"

Harry flushed, grabbing the clothes and a cup of espresso before rushing to the bedroom...  


* * *

Ginny came into the apartment, alone, to see Ron sprawled out on the couch, sleeping. She shook him gently.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Gin? Hi." he smiled at her. "Bloody hell, you're big as a house!" he burst out.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, you nit."

"Yeah, with what? Twins?"

Ginny grabbed a pillow and swatted at him, but Ron only laughed. "Missed ya, Pet."

Ginny smiled. "I missed you to, you big dork." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Harry's out on an errand, but he should be back shortly."

Ginny nodded. "Okay... long as he's coming back."

"He is, I promise..." Ron looked at her assessingly. "I didn't know they'd make you do that."

"You didn't know I wsa pregnant, either." she retorted. "But, that's all right... At least you got the note this morning, one of you?"

"Yeah, Hermione saw it right off." Ron assured. "We popped in and set up breakfast for when Harry got up, and then she took him on errands."

"Breakfast? Good lord, Ron! It's 9 now!"

"Yeah, well, he slept rather late." Ron fidgited. "Anyhow, he'll be back soon, I'm certain?"

As if on cue, Harry and Hermione aparated in, and Harry rushed to Ginny, then finally saw her.

"What the bloody hell, Gin?" he demanded, taking in her rather crocky appearance; all torn clothing and muck.

"Divorce ceremony involves digging in dirt." she shrugged, not really wanting to go into great detail of the day-long ordeal.

"Well, why don't you come and take a bath?" Hermione offered, tugging her away from Harry. "I'll fix supper for us, all right?"

Ginny nodded, walking towards the bathroom, and Harry looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"What does this ceremony involve?"

"It's long and complicated--- don't worry about it 'till you need it." Ron shrugged, meaning he really didn't know all of the details himself...

* * *

When Ginny came out, clean and in better clothes, Ron and Hermione were gone.

"They, ah, decided to go out instead, see some of the sights while they were here." Harry smiled at her.

"Right..." she smiled, sitting down on the couch in front of the coffee table. "What were your errands?"

"Oh, right... I got you some presents." Harry said, handing her a small box, made to look like a pirate's treasure chest, carved out of ebony wood.

Ginny lifted the small latch, and inside were two rings. One, a platinum band, with tiny twinkle stars carved not only all around the front, but the top and bottom as well. The other, exactly the same, except minutely thinner, and with a 1/2 carat square diamond inset into it, with an irish claddaugh on the top and bottom of the diamond setting.

"Oh, Harry... they're beautiful..." she breathed, allowing him to slip the one with the diamond onto her finger.

"Will you, then? Marry me, I mean?"

"Really? Now?"

Harry nodded. "Now... I've wanted you for so long; the thought of you waiting here at home for me was the only thing sustaining me sometimes..."

Ginny nodded, tears stinging her eyes, and she nearly knocked him over with her passionate kiss. "Oh, sorry..."

"No, never be sorry... just as long as you love me."

"Oh, I do..."

"I have one more thing for you, my love." he whispered, reaching for a large bag, and pulled out an old-fashioned dress of white lace and silk, with a waistline that came just under the breasts, to allow for room, and a veil to match.

"Oh, Harry..." she breathed, running her fingers carefully over the material, as though afraid to muss it.

"Let's go now." he offered. "Please, Ginny... marry me now, tonight? Will you?"


	4. Chapter 4

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but, I don't know why  
Without you, it's hard to survive_

When Ron and Hermione returned, they saw Harry helping Ginny smooth out the dress, and Hermione gasped.

"Oh, you look so beautiful..."

"So, it's tonight then, is it?"

Harry nodded, grin on his face.

"Well... we got some news, too." Ron fidgited.

"Not tonight, Ronald; we'll tell them later..."

"If you two are engaged, it's about bloody damn time." Ginny said bluntly. "And, don't hide it on my account."

Hermione blushed, holding out her hand, and Ginny saw a familiar ruby-and-diamond carnation shaped ring.

"Granny's? Mum's Mum? Oh, I'm so happy for you..." Ginny grinned, pulling her into a tight embrace.

And, Hermione herself looked about to burst into happiness.

"Mum gave it to me last night." Ron whispered to Harry.

_'Cause, everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And, everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And, everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_"I'm still not sure how to do my hair, but, we were hoping that you would be our two witnesses? Please?" Ginny asked them both.

Ron walked over, giving her a hug and a kiss on top of the head. "Be glad to, Pet." he assured. "We got a place?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, not too far from here... we should probably get there pretty soon, though; and just go on back to England from there..."

"Say, you two are engaged, why don't you two just come and get married, too?" Harry asked.

"Actually, that ain't a half bad---"

"No, because it's a _fully_ bad idea, Ron!" Hermione huffed. "This is _their_ wedding, and I'm happy for them. But... I want a muggle wedding."

"A _what_?"

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_"Ron, we have to go and take the enchantment off of my parents." she reminded. "And, they are _both_ muggles--- all of my family is. I want a nice, traditional, _muggle_ wedding."

"Well... all right..." Ron said doubtfully. "Doesn't involve anything weird, does it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Ron."

"Well, all right, then; whatever you want."

"Okay, if we're going to go, what about my hair?" the bride was standing before the mirror now, panicking slightly.

"What's wrong with it? You're very lucky." Hermione said, touching it gently. "So smooth and shiny... not like mine."

"I like your hair." Ron said a bit defensively.

Hermione smirked and kissed his nose, and Ginny made a gaggy noise.

Suddenly, Harry pulled out his wand, and her hair was pulled back slightly from her face, but mostly down, except for the one braid holding it back, which was entertwined with blue ribbons.

"This looks familiar..."

"Yeah. It's how you had it at the Yule Ball." Harry shrugged. "The whole time I was on the dance floor, I kept looking over at you." he admitted shyly.

Ginny's eyes stung a bit, but she grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on, it's perfect. Let's go..."

_'Cause, everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And, everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static  
And, everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

"Repeat after me." the woman at the chapel said, "Wither thou goest, will I go. Thy people shall be my people, and thy heart my heart. Through richness and sickness, forever we are bound."

Together, Harry and Ginny repeated the words, and Harry slid the ring onto Ginny's finger, and she put a gold band onto his.

"Now," the woman said, "cross wands."

And, as they did so, a bright pink light flew out of both wands, enveloping them in a shower of pink sparkles so bright they almost couldn't see, and, just as suddenly, it was over.

"And, I now pronounce you man and wife. May we present, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter. Kiss your bride, son."

Proudly, Harry pulled her into a kiss, which continued on and on for a while, until suddenly his shoes felt soaking... He pulled back, looking at Ginny, who had huge eyes.

"Gin?"

"My waters have broken..."

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And, everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Without thinking twice about it, Harry grabbed hold of Ginny and aparated them to St. Mungo's.

"Help me!!!" he called out. "Help!!! My wife is having a baby!!!"

The painful trip of apparating, which Ginny wasn't quite used to yet, had not helped at all with the labor pains, and she was breathing heavily, looking pale.

"Hold on, Gin..." Harry whispered into her hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the chapel...

"Where'd they go?" Ron wondered.

"Probably to the hospital." Hermione reasoned. "Come along; we should get to your parents. Quickly." she said, grabbing his hand and yanking them out of there...

When they got back to the burrow, Molly and Arthur were sitting down in front of the fire, relaxing.

"Well... what's the news, Ron?"Arthur smiled pleasantly.

"Well---"

"Oh!" Molly interrupted, grabbing Hermione's hand. "You said yes! Arthur, she said yes!"

"Splendid!" Arthur said, hopping up. "This calls for a drink!"

"But, Dad---"

"It's all right, Ronny; you're of age."

"_Dad_! Ginny and Harry are at the hospital! The baby's coming!"

Molly dropped her decanter then, eyes wide.

"Oh, oh, my... We must hurry... Why didn't you say so, Ron?"

Ron shook his head towards the floor, and Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Well, come along; let's get the brooms and go..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny had been rushed to a room, Harry holding her hand nearly the entire time.

"I want something for pain!"

"Yes, the nurse is bringing the potion now." Harry soothed, rubbing her back gently to try and ease off some of the discomfort. "Ginny..." he hedged. "We never _did_ discuss names for the little one..."

"So, you choose _now_?" Ginny burst out. "Now, when I'm trying to push out your large-headed spawn through my twat, you expect me to focus on something so important?!"

Harry held his hands up. "Sorry, sorry..." he muttered. "But, it _is_ important..."

"Ow, ow... oh, bloody _hell_..." she moaned, and Harry bit his lower lip, feeling extremely helpless.

"Look, we'll make a deal." she said, leaning back slightly when that contraction was over. "If it's a boy, _you_ name it; if it's a girl, I will."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough..."

"But, then, the next kid--- provided there _is_ one--- is named by the other parent. It's not like you name all boys or I name all girls; that wouldn't be fair."

Harry kissed her forehead. "That's why I love you... you're brilliant."

Ginny started to smile, but then was taken over by another contraction, and Harry felt a twinge of pain himself as she reached out and grabbed him by the nape of the neck...

* * *

Twelve-and-a-half hours later, a nurse came out to the labor waiting area.

"Family of Ginny and Harry Potter?" she called, and nearly half the room stood, quite alarming her. "N-no... no... only four of you at the time..." she said carefully.

Molly looked at Arthur, and they began ushering Ron and Hermione with them to follow the nurse.

"They'd want you two there first for certain." Molly whispered.

When they walked into the room, Ginny was laying back against the pillows, looking quite spent, and Harry was walkling around with a little blue blanketed bundle in his arms, grinning as wide as they'd ever seen him.

"It's a boy." he said, before they'd even reached the threshold. "A boy."

Ron smirked. "Yeah, caught that one, mate. What's his name?"

Harry looked at Ginny sideways. "You did mean it when you said I could name it?"

"Yes, silly." she said, yawning. "I mean, if you were to call it something stupid like, 'Monkey Face' or something, I'd veto it, but... I doubt that you would, darling."

"We had a deal." Harry said solemnly to Ron and Hermione. "A boy first, I name it. A girl first, she does. So... mine."

Hermione laughed. "Well, then, what is _your_ boy named?"

"Oh! Right... hadn't even told him yet, had I? James. Er... James Sirius."

Again, he looked towards Ginny for approval, and she smiled, reaching for the baby. "All right, then, James, time to meet your family..."

And, Ginny looked half at Hermione, half at Molly as the baby started getting passed 'round. "Guess Hermione'll have to bring the next girl, because I don't know if I can do that again."

Hermione's eyes got huge.

"Dearheart," Arthur's eyes twinkled, "your Mother said that after _every_ birth, and you were number seven."

He then winked at Harry, who looked suddenly pale, causing Ron to laugh.

"You laugh now, Ronald; you've got as much of the Weasley breeding gene as your sister."

And, then it was Harry's turn to laugh, as _both_ Ron _and_ Hermione looked at each-other, slightly horrified...

"I mean it; James will be an only child... Probably..."

Little did they know, that four short years later, Ginny and Harry would be in St. Mungo's again, this time greeting their third child, Lily Luna, while James and Albus Severus waited in the family to greet their youngest sibling... But, pain of childbirth, pain of war, everything... everything was worth it to be there, in that moment, when their hearts and family was finally complete...

** ~*The End*~**


End file.
